


Drace Drabbles

by JanusAbernathy



Category: Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusAbernathy/pseuds/JanusAbernathy
Summary: Just some drabbles of our favorite ladies.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Kudos: 30





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles I've written for Dani and Grace over on my RP tumblr @ http://tornsurvivors.tumblr.com/. Most of them will be short, but still tasteful and emotional. I couldn't have written them, and expressed my deep love for them without my best friend & best RP partner over at tumblr. She's the Grace to my Dani. This is also dedicated to her, please go show her all the love she deserves over @ http://horrorempathy.tumblr.com/. Her AO3 pen name is graceharper.

𝑰𝑵 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑷𝑹𝑬𝑺𝑬𝑵𝑻. 

_Not the first time they’ve been intimate yet again, just one of their little moments together after a shower... while Sarah’s out and about, running some errands. Visiting her trustworthy contacts who wouldn’t dare sell her out. They’re laying in bed together, Dani’s smaller form comfortably pressed into Grace’s side. A leg lazily draped over Grace’s, and her head resting against the front of Grace’s shoulder. Occasional shiver tears up and down her spine above the towel wrapped around Dani’s body, it’s faint but a pleasant warmth. Just how the blonde’s fingers were lazily tracing invisible patterns along Dani’s spine, and Dani’s fingers are on Grace’s bare torso --- her own fingertips idly tracing scars as she usually would do, till they reach the small tattoo in bright red - on Grace’s abs. The apparent coordinates of Carl’s location in Laredo._

_Dani’s eyes are on it too, and her mind drifts out of the **relaxed** state... thinking, but not too hard. Wondering, what her future self must’ve been thinking when the Commander put it there. It’s... not hard to figure out, especially after how much more closer she and Grace had gotten in the present time. Her lips curled into a small smile, unseen by the blonde who was half-asleep. Simply reveling in how Grace’s chest rose, and fell with each steady breath --- not ragged, or coming out in strained and short bursts like usual in their intense battle against the birth of Legion._

_She’d never forget the pure EMOTION in Grace’s eyes, and her answer to Dani’s question about whether she KNOWS her in the future._

\----

𝐈𝐍 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐅𝐔𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄. 

A piece of paper with coordinates is loosely held in between dirty fingers, with some burnt marks and very small chunks of skin missing --- revealing the metal underneath them. Brown eyes flits down to the paper, and Dani took it in her own. A quick glance over the numbers, and her gaze turns back up to meet with Carl’s. There isn’t a questioning look in her eyes, because they’ve talked about this before. What Carl had explained to her, about the dreaded possibility that Legion could come up with the same idea Skynet did. He has confided to her about his location in the present time, in Laredo. There’s **something else** Carl knows, but never really revealed to her. But she had built trust in this... machine, who had developed a conscience. A desire to HELP humanity win for a reason. 

Dani just gives a nod, and Carl actually smiles. It’s small, but it betrayed what really laid underneath the skin that made him look like everyone else in the Resistance. 

It was their last interaction the day before Carl **sacrificed** himself to save the woman, who he _knew_ would become the most important visionary figure he was originally sent to kill - John Connor, before he was set free. He knew Dani would become humanity’s Commander. He was the one who found her in the ruins after the world fell into a destructive war instigated by Legion, and taught her almost everything she needed to know. He had the equivalent of true faith in her, and Dani made a vow right then... that she’s not going to fail him, nor humanity. 

\----

_Only reason Dani’s breath caught in her throat, is because of the larger and calloused hand suddenly covering hers on where the tattoo. Her head tilts back, brown eyes finding blue, and all she could see is the **pure humanity** in Grace’s gaze. It was soft, and filled with the desire Grace never knew she was capable of... till their first kiss on the beach that night, at the festival. Dani’s hand flattened against Grace’s torso under the blonde’s hold, palm flush against **warm** skin and fingers splayed. Their gazes remained locked like always, while Dani slid that same hand up higher till she could feel Grace’s heartbeats underneath it and she craned her neck. Head leaning up towards Grace, at the same time the blonde’s lowered till their lips met in another of their many kisses to be shared in their new future together. _

\----

Commander Dani’s hands were planted on the table, as she drew a deep breath in... and then out in a rough, and sharp exhale. Face stoic, but the grown woman standing in front of her desk knows better there’s a lot to be revealed in the pair of tired brown eyes. She’s **stressed** , and _torn_ over the fact she’s going to be sending her right hand woman away from her. Her best friend. The one person she would trust with every single inch of her life with, more than everyone else in the Resistance. They both know they want to embrace each other, and relieve some of that stress. But there’s no time. There’s already a plan in the works, and Dani knows what she has to do - when brown eyes flit down to the piece of paper on the desk. With the coordinates on it. 

A hand moves to take the piece of paper, and Dani straightened up - shoulders squaring back. Eyes meet with blue again, and right then... despite the sorrow, Dani feels a sense of newfound confidence. She knows what she has to do.

 **“** Come with me. **”** Her voice is soft, but still firm in a sense as she walked around the desk. Already hearing the second set of footsteps following after her, like always. There’s no time to mourn either, not now. Not later. Not... when Dani also knows what else she has to do. Something she had yet revealed to Grace, and probably won’t. For the same reason Grace did not answer her when she laid on that gurney, head covered with bandages and _looking away_ from Dani after the Commander softly insisted to know why Grace didn’t tell her about the choice for augmentation. They both just knew what the answer would be.

\----

_“Easy!” Sarah’s gravelly voice almost made Dani flinch, and made her feel bad as she pressed the gauze against Sarah’s side --- it was quickly becoming soaked with her blood. The older woman had gotten shot in the side, but they both trusted Grace when she said that Sarah’s going to make it. Because the entry didn’t hit anything vital. Sarah’s been through a lot, of course the older woman’s going to make it. The confidence in Sarah’s survival was just as fierce of that she had in their victory of destroying Legion. As if the scars littered all over Sarah’s body, like how Grace’s is --- isn’t any further validation. Along with the fact that Sarah has gotten this far with them, and it’s incredible considering her age. But then again, Sarah had made it clear at a point before... she would sacrifice herself for Dani, too. Because she also saw John in her._

\----

 _“Commander... I need to speak with you.”_ A woman entered through the door after knocking on it, she was in her early-forties and had a very few strands of grey hair hidden among the bright red locks. Most likely caused by high stress from the war, and everything else. But it doesn’t dismiss the incredible strength, and loyalty the woman has in her Commander, and the Resistance. Dani and Grace stopped in their conversation about what Grace is going to need to do once she gets sent back to Mexico City. Where she would find Dani, and warning her that the past version of herself wouldn’t be quite easy. But see, that’s the reason why the Commander had agreed to send Grace back. She knows Grace, without a single doubt, would be able to convince her past self to gain trust in her, and let Grace save her. _Only her._

Dani gave another glance to Grace, and nodded to her. Confirming that they’ve said all that needed to be known. The tall blonde said nothing, just nodded in return and walked past the other woman. The redhead kept silent, sparing a small smile to Grace and then shut the door behind her. The smile fell from her face, and the Commander didn’t need to question the look of deep concern, and possibly regret in the green eyes of one of her most trusted Lieutenants, Lori Torres. Dani’s face remained neutral, jaw clenching the slightest as she breathed out through her nose. 

_“Does Grace even know---”_ Torres was cut off when Dani raised a hand, palm facing outwards. A simple gesture for her to stop, along with a shake of her head. **“** She doesn’t need to know. Not when she’s going to be with me again anyway, in a sense. Lori... you know what to do when it happens and after I give the order, right? I have confidence in you. I have faith in you, that you will help me lead them to victory. Please do not doubt me, nor yourself. **”** Torres was silent, and the concern in green eyes diminished. Torres straightened up again, hands folded behind her and she gave a firm nod. There was also a visible swallow from Torres before she spoke up, _“...Yes, ma’am.”_

_\----_

_Dani’s eyes were slightly red from crying, shoulders slumped as she sat on the end of the bed on the right side, and on the left behind her was Sarah. Finally asleep as she should be resting. Dani was just so tired, and extremely stressed. She could sense blue eyes on her, but she doesn’t look up. Not till Grace moved in front of her, and crouched down, freeing Dani’s hands from a clasp and taking them into her own. “Dani...” And her heart stops for a split second, before falling into it’s usual beat. Brown eyes flit up to Grace’s face, and the stress lessened. Just a little. There’s always comfort to be offered from the firm, yet still soft gaze from Grace when blue eyes flit around Dani’s features and then staring straight into brown._

_“She’s going to be fine. You know she’s too hard-headed to go down anyway.” The faint twitch of Grace’s lips drew a sudden, but faint laugh from the smaller woman. Without a word, Dani just moved her arms around to wrap around Grace’s neck and drew her into a tight hug - face burying in the crook of Grace’s neck. She breathed in the scent of Grace as her eyes squeezed shut. **“I know... I wasn’t going to let her die for me anyway.”** Dani whispered as she felt Grace’s strong arms encircle her torso and gave that little comforting squeeze.   
_

\----

As the blinding, bright blue light vanished --- Dani lowered her hand from her eyes, and stared ahead at the time machine that was slowly powering down. The mechanical noise dying to grant a sound of a silence that didn’t last long, before voices of her team broke out. With the absence of the one voice Dani would never get tired of hearing and would forever hold in her memories, Grace’s. While everyone else scrambled about, setting up their defenses and bracing the main entrance to the room - Dani stood still in the same spot, just staring at the time machine where Grace had been standing in moments ago before she was _gone._ Sent back to the past. 

**“**...This isn’t goodbye, Grace. **”** Dani whispered, a slight strain in her voice. Almost as if she was trying so damn hard to not let it crack. Her heart’s already broken, so no need for her voice to. The only comfort she had is _**KNOWING** _Grace would be with her again, on the other side. With the present version of herself, and keeping her safe. 

_“Ma’am... you should get moving now. Not going to be long before they get here.”_ Lori’s voice was a firm whisper, as the redhead placed a hand on Dani’s shoulder with a soft squeeze. Dani inhaled deeply, then exhaled before turning her head till brown met green, and Dani gave one final smile. **“** You’re going to be fine. You already make me proud. **”**

By the time the horde of Rev-7′s, with the expectation of at least ONE Rev-9 among their numbers had arrived to their location, and begun to pummel their way through the reinforced barriers --- the Commander was not there to fight with her soldiers, and Torres. There’s a reason for all the times when Dani and Grace were apart, Dani went out with the airforce team. To train in piloting a Dragonfly by herself. A plan she had formulated on her own, and never told Grace. For a reason. They had found the Legion’s time machine, and knew **exactly** where it was and there’s one way to get through to it. To sabotage it. 

She knew Grace would say _**no,** _for a far more personal reason between them. She NEEDED Grace to go back in the present time, and if Grace had known the plan... she probably would’ve stayed behind and try stop Dani from seeing it through. 

Dani didn’t have any issues with lift-off, nor were there any Rev-7′s to stop her. They all were turned on their priority, to stop the Resistance. To kill them all, and sabotage their machine. Joke’s on those metal motherfuckers, the tables had been turned and Dani **figured them out.** However, not ALL of them were deployed. Obviously. There’s a good number of them protecting their own time machine, and they had started firing at the approaching Dragonfly. It didn’t take too much damage, for that it had been fortified to resist higher damage. Dani’s jaw clenched tight, brown eyes lit from the _wildfire_ that had always lived on within her --- the fierce determination to fight back, as she took aim at the main front of the building where their precious time machine stood waiting further back in the building. Two rockets were fired from the Dragonfly, with just enough firepower to blow a gaping hole in the main entrance.

Switching over to basic firepower from the rockets, Dani then aimed for the scattered Legion scrambling to attempt and bring the Dragonfly down --- opening fire, and mowed them down. **“** This is for you, Grace... and for humanity. **”** She muttered through clenched teeth with the RAGE she rarely showed to the Resistance members. Only towards the machines. Pushing the controls forward, she brought the Dragonfly in a descend towards the main entrance and let out a grunt when the aircraft hit ground before sliding across and inside the building. Slamming into the remaining Rev-7′s that were around the entrance, sending them flying to the sides and only one or two of them were able to latch onto the rear of the aircraft. 

Sounds of metal screeching, and more gunfire continued but Dani was focused on the view ahead. It wasn’t long till the half battered Dragonfly reached the next cement wall that seperated the entrance from the room where their time machine was. The wall crumbled within seconds under the brute force of the Dragonfly crashing through it, and a cry escaped from Dani when the collision caused her to hit her head on the dash --- splitting the skin on her forehead. A rough exhale was released when the aircraft eventually stopped sliding, and she looked up. Lips curling into smug satisfaction at the sight of the time machine. Wiping the blood dripping down over her eye from the fresh wound on her head, and despite feeling a little dazed - she managed to grab the radio and announced herself to Torres. 

**“** Lori, I made it in. Do it on your end when you can. **_That’s an order._ ”**

And that’s all she’s going to give. Her final order. No goodbyes, they are not necessary. For that she knows her memory will continue to live on through Torres, and the rest of the Resistance. 

All that came through from the other end was the familiar, loud voice that had the same firmness in it over the gunfire in the background, _“Yes, ma’am. And... Dani? Thank you, for everything.”_ Dani held onto the radio for a minute, breathing a little shaky before it’s cut off by a sharp exhale and Dani tossed the radio down. Ignoring the noise of the Rev-7′s slicing away at the metal, clearly struggling to break through the reinforced metal to reach her. **“** _Adios,_ you motherfuckers. **”** Her hand’s already around the trigger, and she pulled it. Sending off two rockets directly at the time machine that was lined up perfectly in front of the Dragonfly. In the wake of the explosion of the time machine, destroying everything in it’s path --- Dani let one final memory replay, one of her many favorite ones of a tall blonde, across her mind’s eye as she watched the wall of fire rapidly closing in towards her. _Grace’s rare smiling face, and the sparkling blue eyes. And her laugh._

Across the wastelands, on the other side - Torres shouted at the others to take cover, and pull back out of their time machine room and dived behind cover. Green eyes flit up to the man who was holding the detonator, and gave a nod. _“Do it.”_ And they pushed the button.

The second explosion came moments later after the first bigger one, and the only silence that came amidst the sounds of war continuing through the broken lands... is the sacrifice of Commander Daniella Ramos. THE sacrifice that would be forever remembered in this future.


	2. I Know You

_“You’re going to tattoo it on me?” Exasperation, Grace less professional in this moment because it’s just her and Dani before she leaves._

* * *

_**To be quite honest,** _Dani was hoping they wouldn’t talk by this point, let alone make a small conversation and answering some questions. She just COULDN’T find it in her to speak, because she knows she’ll shatter. She’s like that little castle **made out of glass** ; _teetering right at the edge of the table._ Just one little nudge, and she’ll be gone over the edge --- and that’ll be when Grace steps inside the time machine. Right now, she’s only a large crack in the glass, IRREPARABLE. No comforting words could bring her back that stolen peace, that one little peace she shares with Grace; whenever they’re eating a meal together. Reading stories together from worn & slightly torn up books they’d find.Playing a game, or when she’d taught her how to braid hair. So, Grace could take a turn and braid Dani’s hair on some mornings. THE ONE AND ONLY PERSON, who could ever remind Dani of humanity again, and _**again** _when doubt threatens her.

Losing her _familia_ tore a pretty good chunk out of her --- but **THIS** _?_ Saying goodbye to Grace, and watch her walk out of her life _?_ She can’t. She just... _cannot_ hold her head high this time. She’s so fucking TIRED. Literally exhausted --- mentally, and even physically. Her head feels heavy, and so does her limbs. She doesn’t even want to be the Commander right now; because for the first time in years... she is _**absolutely terrified**. _

Heavy is the head that wears the crown, huh _?_ _About as accurate a robot’s calculations are._

Maybe that’s why she’s petrified on the inside, because whatever THIS feeling when Grace leaves --- she doesn’t know what it could do to her. Will she turn cold _?_ Will she **FORGET** humanity _?_ Become reckless enough to die in vainby the hands of Legion. Ultimately failing Grace, and humanity _?_ It’s then Dani realizes how much she loves Grace. The love she has for Grace, _**she realized it ran much deeper than she thought.**_ Grace is everything to her. That’s her goddamn guardian angel leaving her. 

A deep breath in; Dani’s jaw clenches lightly and she then swallows hard --- mentally clinging to the sound of Grace’s voice when the soldier had asked her a question. It wasn’t what smoothed out the roughed up edges of her nerves, even though it’s only going to last for a couple minutes. It’s more so the way Grace acted, there’s none to very little professionalism there. Just two best friendsletting loose around each other, and Dani holds onto that, too. It was the minor boost of strength she needed to answer, lips curling ever-so-slightly. Brown eyes flit up to find blue, and there’s an excruciating skip in her heartbeats. Felt like it was gasping for air; DESPERATELY.

**“** Better safe, than sorry. **”** There’s a barely noticeable playfulness in the way her lips curled with the response; but undoubtedly --- her eyes were saying **everything else** at the moment. _Somewhere deep inside her... she’s screaming at the top of her lungs, and there isn’t going to be anyone left to save her this time._ It was becoming unbearable, just looking into the pair of the bluest eyes she’s ever seen in her entire life --- so she tears her gaze away, and exhaled softly before taking a step closer to where Grace’s seated. Eyes flitting over the fresh tattoo; _satisfied with the correct coordinates._ Of course she remembers every single number, and she doesn’t doubt Grace would, too... but that’s just how **IMPORTANT** this is to Dani. A necessary measure to prevent all of this from ever happening again. 

This is what Carl warned her about, _the whole time travel bullshit---_ she just **wishes** he was capable of warning her about this heartbreak. So, she could’ve had more time to prepare herself for the HELL that would follow. 

**“** Just remember, Grace... **”** She slowly spoke up again, and forced her own gaze to meet with the blonde’s once more. **“** I’ve always been quite stubborn, so please be patient with me- **”** No, she doesn’t have to make that request. She already knows Grace would be. It’s that **UNDYING** _loyalty_ that is never to be underestimated. Why else would she accept the request to send Grace back _?_ She doesn’t trust anyone else with her younger self. **“** Be patient, and she--- _**I** _will eventually understand. I’m going to want to fight, so let me fight too. As long _you stay close to me,_ I’ll be safe. Don’t ask how I know, _I just do._ **I know you.** **”** Her voice nearly cracks right then, when she’d spoken the last sentence. 


	3. Commander Ramos

Imagine being a Commander, and your nerves are an absolute mess. Your mind is a wreckage, with all the overlapping thoughts. _Being a Commander would mean you’d always be brave, and seem like you’re made of steel, right?_ **Wrong.** Just because you’re the leader of the Resistance, doesn’t mean you cannot be vulnerable. You’re still a human being, and it’s perfectly normal for a human to be under tremendous stress, just as much Danella Ramos is. As she’s escorted by one of the few she trusted with her life, she could feel the weight pulling down on her weary soul and threatening to sink it into the abyss of neverending doubt. Even Lori knows and understands of the struggle, evident by how the redhead would throw an occasional glance over to the Commander --- concern clear as day in the green eyes. 

The augmentation program didn’t exactly pan out at the beginning, but that’s how things work. There’s always going to be trial and error, till one can learn and improve things for the better. It’s just, the first few volunteers for the procedure met a harsh ending, and _that scars her deeply._ They were **human beings** , willing to have parts of machine replacing everything in their body and instead of making them stronger, it killed them. Dani was about close to terminating the program by then, and wash her hands of it. **(** Even though her hands are always going to be stained with the blood of the fallen. **)**

_**“Fight fire with fire.”** That’s what Lori told her, despite the fact she wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea either. It was something that rang loud and true to Dani, for the first time in a long time. Made her think it through with a better judgement, without kicking herself down and drowning in the guilt._

Dread knotted in her stomach, and stress coiled intensely in her shoulders when she reached the door. Just beyond that door, she’s going to find a fair number of new augments, and they’d just gotten back from their extensive training. Patiently waiting for their Commander, the one person who they would be more than willing to put their lives on the line for. _Because she also saved them from throwing their lives away, and surrendering to Legion.._ Convinced them humanity **can win.** Gave them HOPE again. Lori stood by, hand on the doorknob and softened green gaze quietly watching Dani. The Commander eventually meets her Lieutenant’s gaze, and gave a firm nod; _I’m ready._

It almost chilled her to the core, when she entered the room and was greeted by faces fixed into a stoic expression as they immediately stood at attention. It’s the eyes, _**their eyes** \--- _she could spot the difference a mile away. Human, _but also not entirely human._ She shudders to take a closer look, because of the cybernetics she would easily notice. There’s ONE thing to be grateful for at least, Grace’s face wasn’t among them. She isn’t an augment, and she prays to God there wouldn’t be a ‘yet’. Dani had been working extra hard lately to take cautionary measures for every mission they embark on, and destroying their sources for raw materials. Along with hotspots for where they would be building more. She also has a back-up plan in the works to end Legion for good, if they were to use time travel. _Which is probably going to happen, knowing how far their technology and strategies has developed._

**“** At ease, soldiers. **”** At least Dani still has her firm voice, it surprisingly didn’t change as she stepped up onto the small stage where she could get a better view of everyone. She refused to refer them as augments, _they’re still human,_ she reminds herself again and the thought gave back more of her confidence. 

**“** I want to begin with how pleased I am to see you all here, and you’ve made it this far. I cannot possibly begin to imagine how different you must feel right now, nor how difficult the decision to become an augment has been. But you know what _?_ That decision you made _?_ It was of **your own free will,** as a human being and that’s what you all still are. Just because you have parts of machine inside you, to make you stronger, to be able to keep fighting and get an advantage over Legion... it does not mean you have turned into them. You are here, because you chose to be. Becoming an augment is just a way for us to take back control that Legion stole from us in the beginning. You are **_living proof_** that we can use machines to our own advantage as well. What I see right now are the bravest _people_ I’ve ever known. I only ask of you is to remember who you were, and are. Remember what you’re fighting for, and hold onto that hope. It is NOT over for us. This is only the beginning of our well-deserved victory. Legion has underestimated us, and that’s going to be their downfall. They don’t think, nor do they feel anything and that is what makes us stronger than them. **”**

By the end of her speech, Dani was filled with that same confidence that Lori and Carl gave her. And the faith they also gave her, into humanity. The dread had waned. She even swears she’d seen a few of the augments _**smile**. _Just a tiny crack in the stoic demeanor. They had known they put their faith in the right person. 

**“** There is still a lot to be done. Please answer to Lieutenant Torres in the war room for further instructions. That is all, soldiers. Go make us proud. For humanity! **”** It was Dani’s turn to crack a small, but warm smile as the augments saluted their commander and exited the room. She then heaved a relieved sigh as she stepped down from the stage, and turned to Lori --- who had a grin on her face. _“Welcome back, Dani Ramos.”_ Dani just shared a quiet chuckle. Yeah, the Commander is definitely back in action.

Legion may have had an advantage in the beginning, instilling _doubt_ and **fear** into the human race. But Dani was right, they were much stronger than a bunch of machines. They’re always going to bounce back with twice the ferocity, and hope. There’s **always** going to be a way out of the darkness.


	4. Guardian Angel

_Please consider the small trope of Dani falling asleep and grace carrying her to bed - even in the future verse._

* * *

**_Just because she’s the COMMANDER,_ **it doesn’t mean she can keep running for days upon days. although there has been several times where she was awake for 72 hours, and _she certainly learned her lesson from that._ Unintentionally nodding off at the war table, or at her desk in her office, losing her focus at times. **(** Even though she could not help it by then, dealing with situations gone HORRIBLY wrong, observing her soldiers and constant traveling between bases while evading death **).** Doesn’t quite help that she has nightmares when she does succumb to the exhaustion. When it happens, it would feel like she’s carrying the entire world on her shoulders, and crushing her. _L_ _eaving her in an extremely sour mood._

Lately, that’s been _changing._

The walk from her office, after the final meeting for the day --- her legs already felt heavy, and fatigue was threatening to make her shoulders slouch. But as usual, Dani did her damnedest to keep her posture **STRONG** , and carried every bit of energy she had left in her stride. Just long enough to finally reach her quarters. _C_ _orrection:_ **their** quarters. She was roommates with none other than Grace Harper, her best friend. Having a roommate wasn’t uncommon among the soldiers, quarters were difficult to come by around the time they had begun rescuing more survivors, and recruiting heavily. _Dani had requested for Grace to stay with her,_ preferring to have the girl close by. 

When she entered the quarters, Dani paused for a moment in the doorway, lips curling tiredly into a warm smile at the sight ahead. Grace certainly has grown so much, and she was no longer a teenager. Changed rather dramaticallyphysical-wise too. She’s looking more, _and more_ like a real soldier. **(** She just turned twenty four last week. **)** Brown eyes lingered on the tall blonde sitting on the worn down sofa, hunching over what appears to be a bunch of report forms and blueprints on the table in front of her. Handsome features creasing into deep concentration. _M_ _ost likely has to do with the recent Dragonfly model being tested._ Dani didn’t say anything as she fully entered the quarters, and shut the door behind them. That caughtGrace’s attention this time, and Dani was suddenly looking back into blue eyes. Never had Dani seen anything so blue in a dull-looking world till she found Grace, and ever since then, blue became her favorite colour. The comfort she found in them when they lit up at the sight of Dani, and a small smile curled Grace’s lips --- she felt right at home again. 

**“** _Hola,_ Grace. how did your day go _?_ **”** She asked as she peeled off her dirty camo jacket, dropping it down on a small bench by the door, and made her way over to the sofa. Dani’s attention is always set on Grace, and nothing else whenever the blonde starts talking about her day, and what’s happened so far. _Like right now._ Grace’s just talking about the new Dragonfly model, and her perimeter checks as Dani settled down on the sofa next to her and fingers were tiredly beginning to pull at her braids, loosening them. When Grace moved to lean back and rest against the backrest, Dani easily, and _comfortably_ found her spot where she would lean into Grace. Shoulders touching. The sofa was only fit for two people.

Grace’s still talking, and Dani finds her voice _very soothing._ Almost like a **lullaby** , doesn’t matter what she’s talking about. important stuff, or little silly things. it wasn’t long before Dani rested her head against her best friend’s shoulder. 

_Doesn’t take long either,_ for Grace to notice Dani wasn’t giving that occasional nod of her head in between to confirm some things she was saying --- or just to let her know she’s still listening. Trailing off, Grace turned her head to glance at Dani and she couldn’t help but give that small smile, **reserved only for her best friend** because Dani is literally the only person ANYTHING could come so naturally with. On her shoulder, Dani was fast asleep. she didn’t even finish unbraiding her hair, they had been done halfway. On the Commander’s face was an expression that only Grace would bear witness, _peaceful._ Sleeping without a care in the world.

THIS is exactly what’s been changing. The reason Dani stopped pulling the 72-hours sleepless days. Save for the urgent nudges from Lori, insisting that even the Commander needs to rest, too --- Grace’s the main reason why. She knew she had a home to come back to, and that she wouldn’t be up for the majority of the night by the haunts of her past. No more jerking out of her sleep screaming, or tossing and turning. No more bottling up everything all the time. All she’d need to do is be near her best friend. A place where she would LET somebody else take care of her for once. 

When Grace quietly scooped up the Commander in her arms, _with ease too because Dani was literally small and light compared to her ---_ Dani curled into Grace’s chest without waking up as she was carried to her bunk. Sometimes Grace would need to pry Dani’s fingers from her shirt, **(** as much she doesn’t want to **)** , just so she could tuck the Commander in properly.

Grace’s the only one who gets to see her in a such vulnerable state, because the Commander trusts her _ **with her life**. _She is Dani Ramos’ guardian angel after all, even in her dreams. 


	5. First and Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble following up on an AU I wrote with my best friend.

_CAN I HAVE A DRACE KISS?_

* * *

There’s ALWAYS going to be an intense emotion flashing in brown eyes, when it comes down to Grace. Whether it be of an incredible fondness, or a sort of a _scolding anger,_ or utter PANIC --- and the latter is exactly what’s showing in Dani’s eyes. The fear of losing Grace. Losing future Grace was more than enough for a lifetime, nearly tearing her apart COMPLETELY. Enough to leave a gaping hole inside her that’s permanent. There’s no doubt that Commander Dani had to live with that too, after she sent Grace back to 2020. It also makes her angry, _just thinking_ about how some people - namely the terrorists, could become so... cold. Void of empathy. Just enough to rip millions of lives apart for their own personal gain. For a world THEY wanted to control. 

Sarah’s in the driver’s seat, but she SURE AS FUCK ain’t gonna go anywhere without Grace either. The older woman was gripping the steering wheel so damn tight her knuckles turned into a pale white shade. Jaw clenched, blue eyes flitting around wildly - checking their surroundings. _O_ _f course they wouldn’t have gotten away that easily,_ doesn’t matter how far they had traveled. Knowing **machines,** they’re always going to be on your trail like a bloodhound. Dani’s already tuning out the screaming outside of their car, intently listening for that familiar voice --- but she desperately hope everyone in the immediate vicinity flees, before any of them gets injured, or killed. She just CANNOT bear the thought, nor weight of more innocent lives lost. 

Just when Dani was about _FED UP,_ ready to jump out of the car with her handgun and search for Grace,a blur of familiar blonde hair and a tall, lanky figure slams into the backseat door and it was yanked open. Dani heaves a very much relieved pant to see blue eyes, despite the crease of Grace’s features into anger, and equal panic. **“** Grace _! **”** _Dani panted out with the evident relief showing in brown eyes, and the way her tense posture loosened - _just a little -_ and without a second thought, she threw her arms around Grace’s neck and pulled her into a tight hug as soon the door was shut. Burying her face in the crook of Grace’s neck, just so she could breathe in the woman’s comforting scent. The reality that she’s STILL ALIVE.

As soon Sarah slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, tires squealing across pavement as they peeled out of the small parking lot outside of the shopping plaza - Dani pulled away quickly, Grace’s lips were the first in her line of sight and she **would’ve** crushed her own lips against them, hadn’t it been for the NEED to check over the blonde and see if she was injured in any way. A smaller hand was patting over Grace’s body and pulling back the blonde’s jacket, checking for any wounds and blood soaking through clothes. To which she found _none._ Grace even tells her that she’s okay, in that soft - reassuring tone when she gently grips Dani’s wrist, stopping her. Dani’s eyes flit back up to look into blue and she sighed heavily. 

They both didn’t even hear Sarah’s exasperated yell: _“Took you long fucking enough, Grace! We were about ready to find your ass and drag it back here.”_ They’re already lost in each other’s intense stare. 

\----

**_later on that evening in a roadside motel..._ **

Dani had barely spoke much since the little road trip to the motel. She just couldn’t SHAKE OFF the memory of possibly having lost Grace again --- _and on top of that,_ she was also thinking about how she had almost **kissed** Grace back there. She didn’t want to frighten this Grace, and drive her off- but god, it could get so damn difficult at times, simply containing her feelings for the blonde. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Grace as she sat in the chair by the window, next to the round table where her sub was left untouched. Only a bite, and that’s it. 

But she could FEEL it, Grace’s watchful gaze on her --- and it made her stomach flip. No, not in that unpleasant way. Not at all. More like in the way where it makes Dani’s _yearning_ for Grace intensify. Sarah had taken up on the room next to theirs, there’s a connecting door in between two rooms and it’s unlocked - makes it easier for them to warn each other in case they had uninvited guests again. 

_“Dani... you should get some rest.”_ Grace’s voice was so incredibly soft. Always has been with her, and that’s **one of the many things** she loved about the blonde. Dani still didn’t look over at her, merely just gave a nod and stood up, wrapping the sub back up so she could put it away in the mini refrigerator. When she’s peeling off her jacket, and kicking her shoes off, Dani realizes there’s only one bed, and her heart skips. Nonetheless, she still crawls in the bed and lays on her side with a soft exhale, brown eyes finally flitting up to look at Grace. She patted the spot next to her. **“** Come lay with me... please _?_ **”** thankfully Grace doesn’t protest, even though the blonde seemed to pause and consider it while staring back into Dani’s eyes. 

It feels as if every single muscle in her smaller body heaved a sigh of relief, especially her BATTERED SOUL - when Grace laid down with her, and confidently draped an arm over Dani’s waist, _pulling her_ **close** in an embrace that was familiar to her. Dani’s hand moved to find it’s usual spot along the side of Grace’s face, _this Grace doesn’t know of that habit..._ but she’ll learn soon enough. Staring back into the blue eyes, where she could see tiny specks of a different shade of blue - Dani didn’t resist that one need this time around, leaning head in close till lips met lips. Starting off as a chaste kiss, before it turned far more affectionate. Lips moving together so perfectly natural, and it left Dani breathless when the kiss broke off - just so she could tuck her head under Grace’s chin, and against her chest. It doesn’t take much for her to drift off into a comforting slumber, _just listening to Grace’s heartbeats._ They were erratic at first, clearly affected by the kiss. But Dani doesn’t regret it. She’ll never regret opening herself up to Grace, no matter what lifetime they’re in. 


	6. When Nightmares Become Reality

_Mierda..._

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Wasn’t supposed to happen! It’s as if these machines were beginning to figure them out, _**yet again.** _Knew they couldn’t resist investigating this building, that held something of high value they could use. They were tricked into thinking it would be empty, marked off as empty by the legion. Another mission devised, and blown out in the wide open. **“** Fall back! Retreat! _Now_!! **”** The Commander shouted as loud she could, her voice resonating across the grounds and made sure those who had advanced ahead heard her. She hears William Hadrell shouting too, because even he knows they’re going to become outnumbered if they don’t leave the area soon. 

\----

_A few, firm knocks rapped against the door to Commander Dani’s office, and she doesn’t look up from the paperwork on the desk in front of her. Not something she particularly enjoys doing, logging the names of those who had been declared dead. But she refused to let their names go forgotten. Refused to let who they were go forgotten. They all deserve a memorial for their honorable sacrifices. **“Come in.”** Dani called out, as she scribbled down the next name. **Matthew Boyle.** He was one of the bravest she’s known, used to have a family too... till the machines took them away, like they did with hers. He had quite the humor as well. Always had a talent in making people laugh with his ridiculous Dad jokes. _

_When the door opened, Dani gives a quick glance up, and she gives a kind smile that was reserved for the person - before brown eyes turns back to the paper. **“Hola, Grace. Is everything good?”** There was a momentary silence, and Dani already figured the girl must’ve had something on her mind. Evident by how Grace remained quiet for the moment, before the door was shut behind her softly. _

_“Comm --- ...Dani,” Grace’s quick to correct herself, knowing well Dani preferred for her to call her by her name. “I want to fight. I want to become a soldier.”  
_

_And Dani’s hand pauses abruptly, but she doesn’t look up right away. She breathed in deeply through her nose. No, she’s not surprised. As matter of fact, she’s been expecting this moment to come. When her breath was released, it’s a very soft sigh and she sets the pen down. Leaning back in her chair, brown eyes flitting up to meet with blue. Despite it being a fear of hers, to end up writing Grace’s name on this list someday... she understands. She doesn’t blame Grace. Legion took her family away, too. Everybody here wanted to fight back, and they deserved every right to do so. It’s what makes them stronger. This Grace standing in front of her desk, right here and now... isn’t any older than seventeen. It was time anyway._

_**“Okay,”** Dani answered without the usual firmness necessary when speaking to her soldiers. This was Grace. Dani’s her mentor... and best friend. **“We can start your first training in an hour after I finish this up.”**  
_

_\----_

They were closing in, fast. Dani could hear the mechanical screech through the gunfire, and her soldiers shouting. She hears the _human screams_ too, when one would get wounded - or their final one, right before their demise. A desperate cry for their comrades to be safe, and for them to be remembered. She knows Grace and Hadrell are right behind her, like usual. Fending them off, and fighting fiercely to keep their Commander safe. But they wouldn’t leave anyone behind, so a few of those who were still standing, scrambled to help the wounded up and literally drag them towards their Dragonfly sitting by, waiting. 

Wild brown eyes are watching her surroundings frantically, weapon being held tightly and drawn in case another Rev-7 decides to pop out of the smoke and surprise her. She turned her head, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure her team was catching up --- but then her eyes widen in horror when she catches another Dragonfly that had taken off up in the sky exploded. Another team of good people **_gone_** , and it left another heavy weight on her weary heart.

But then her breath catches, and her heart stops for a moment when she realizes the debris of the destroyed aircraft was falling straight for them. Dani barely had time to dodge, a large piece of metal that used to be the hull was catching up pretty fucking **fast.** Faster than the thought to _dive down_ to the ground, and she didn’t have time to brace herself for the excruciating pain that tore through her entire body as it was sent flying a few feet ahead upon collision. The pain started in her skull when the heavy metal hit her head, rattling it and before she hit the ground, everything in her vision had gone black. 

As her hearing was slowly becoming weak, following her mind into unconsciousness --- she heard Grace and Hadrell’s voices shouting her name and then it all fell silent. 

_\----_

_Frustration is clear on Grace’s face when the blonde fell back onto the mat with a grunt, from the unexpected sweep kick Dani had delivered. They had been going at this for over a half hour now, on their fifth training session, and Grace did show improvement. But Dani could tell she was becoming exhausted, it was time for a break. Dani’s face remained neutral, even as she hears the huff from Grace when the girl sat up and draped her arm over a bent knee. Chest heaving lightly from heavy breaths._

_Grace looked up just in time to catch Dani’s hand being offered, and she accepted it, both of them using their strength evenly to bring Grace back to her feet. **“Don’t look so disappointed, Grace. This is what we’re expected to do in the beginning. We fall, but then we get back up and dust ourselves off. Then try again, and again till we get it right. There is NO failure. We either win, or learn. That’s all there is to it. You’ve got this.”**_

\----

Unfortunately, they couldn’t ALWAYS say the same when they’re out in the battlefield. In a situation where it’s a matter of life or death. You fall down, and if the machines has an advantage over you, towering over you... it’s over within a blink of the eye. Unless you’re able to act fast, and fend them off with your weapon. Or a grenade. _Anything_ to fend them off. But it works better when you’re with a team, there’s always going to be somebody else able to stop them from tearing you apart, and give you enough time to get up. 

As the commander laid motionless on the stretcher in the Dragonfly they had been able to escape in, scattered images of what used to be her past repeated like a broken record. Smiling faces of her Mama, Papi, and Diego. Moments where she’s playing fetch with the family dog, Taco when she has a day off from work. Her own face turning slightly red from hard laughter over Diego’s jokes. Grace’s face dirty and tired blue eyes peering up at her when Dani found her, and saved her from getting gutted. Her and Grace sharing stories about their families. The realization on her own face at how taller Grace was getting, when the blonde was suddenly towering over her. It’s as if her subconscious is reminding her she isn’t dead, yet. That their fight is far from over.

_“Dani... I don’t know if you can hear me,”_ She hears you, Grace. _**She hears you, always.** “But I know you’re still in there somewhere. Please... just remember what you told me. It’s what we do. We fall, then we get up and dust ourselves off. Then try again. We’re going to try again, now that we know what they intend to do. I can’t help but feel there really IS something they’re trying to protect from us. Why else would they trick us? It’s obvious they’re getting desperate. Now all we just need is for you to get up again soon.” _

Dani remains unresponsive. Yet Grace’s voice was the only thing she heard, and she holds onto that in her subconscious. She doesn’t register the next disaster that was about to happen. She didn’t find out what had happened to Grace, and Hadrell till about a week later when she did what she promised, she got back up. 

She was none too happy when she found out Grace had volunteered for augmentation... but she knew they didn’t really have much of a choice. She knew Grace wanted to get back up too, and keep fighting. And due to her wounds, augmentation was the only thing that could give her that opportunity. To save her. 

It was the first time in a very, _**very** _long time that Dani broke apart and cried for an hour that night in her office. Before she eventually came to terms, and accepted this choice. So they both could get up again together, and finally end Legion’s reign for once and for all. 


End file.
